L4D FanFic
by Ookami211
Summary: a story with my own characters and of course the special infectedof l4d
1. The Survivors

_**The Survivors**_

_**Jael Lopez**_ 18 5'0 114 lbs brown hair green eyes senior H.S. student/gymnast

_**Personality**_-A bit clumsy, kind-hearted, scared at times, caring and shy

_**Leon Vega**_ 20 6'1 179 lbs black hair sky blue eyes mechanic

_**Personality**_-stubborn, sarcastic, rarely kind, helpful, overprotective of Jael

_**Mike**_ 24 5'11 185 lbs brown hair brown eyes criminal

_**Personality**_-trusts no one, sometimes helpful, a little crazy, cocky, a little perverted

_**David Terrizzi**_ 27 5'10 156 lbs dirty blonde hair hazel eyes photographer/journalist

_**Personality**_-calm and collected, kind, optimistic, tries to keep the group on their toes

_**Helena Santos**_ 24 5'4 128 lbs burgundy hair grey eyes rookie cop

_**Personality**_-stubborn,sacastic, outspoken, tough, down to earth


	2. Chapter 1

_**The City of Halbergh**_

[A girl is in her house. She just finished in the shower. She looked at her reflection as she dried her long brown hair. Being a teen was the worst. Pubert and pimples were the her everyday battles. She siged and put her pajama shorts and strapped shirt on. She walked to her room to put her things away. The silence made her aware of everything around her. She noticed there were more sounds of sirens and cop cars than usual. She ignored it and decided to go downstairs eat dinner. She walked down the flight of steps.]

_**Jael**_: Dad? Ryan?

[She expected an answer. She headed to the kitchen and saw her father cooking. He looked at her and smiled. She returned it.]

_**Dad**_: Your brother should be home any minute from work. Set the table for me, honey.

_**Jael**_: Ok

[Jael set the cups and plates when suddenly a woman's scream broke the silence. Jael and her father looked at eachother.]

_**Jael**_: What was that?

_**Dad**_: Not sure…maybe a neighbor saw a rat or something.

[Then suddenly someone burst through the front doors and into the kitchen. It was Jael's older brother, Ryan.]

_**Ryan**_: Dad, something freaky is going on!

_**Dad**_: What? What's wrong?

_**Ryan**_: I don't know but the town is going crazy out of nowhere. People are attacking and eating eachother!

_**Jael**_: That explains the sirens I've been hearing all day…

_**Ryan**_: We have to get out of here!

_**Dad**_: Son, just relax…the police will handle it…probably just some crazy teens.

[Their father walked to the front.]

_**Dad**_: Let's just be safe.

[He went to lock the screen door when suddenly a man covered in blood burst through, tackling their father. Jael screamed as the man bit their dad's arm and he screamed in pain. The man moaned. Ryan grabbed a wrench and bashed the man. He fell to the side and Jael ran to help her father. Ryan grabbed some towels and wrapped them around his fathers arm.]

_**Ryan**_: Dad!! You'll be ok…stay with me!

_**Dad**_: Ugh…what the hell's g….goin on?

_**Ryan**_: I don't know but we need to leave.

[Their father bled continuously. He began to get weak.]

_**Dad**_: Ryan, get Jael out…of here…take h..her to your mother in Virginia…

_**Jael**_: Dad your coming with us!

_**Dad**_: No honey…I…feel…I wont make it….

[Jael began to cry as her father coughed and held her hand.]

_**Ryan**_: Dad come on! You'll make it! Its just your arm!!

_**Dad**_: Yea…but i…feel very w..weak….i don't know why…I…

[Then their father coughed and closed his eyes, letting out his last breath.]

_**Jael**_: No!!! Dad!!!

[Ryan held Jael as she cried.]

_**Ryan**_: Let's go Jael…we need to atleast defend ourselves…Let's get some things in the basement.

[Jael nodded as her brother wiped his tears. Ryan and Jael stood up to walk to the basement. Then something grabbed Ryan's leg as he went to walk away. He tripped to the floor and Jael screamed as her father held Ryan's leg and bit into it. Ryan screamed as he looked into his father's milky white eyes. Jael pulled Ryan's arm as he kicked their dad…no…it was a monster!]

_**Ryan**_: Freakin'…ugh…zombies!

_**Jael**_: Ryan don't say that! We don't know what they are!

[Then suddenly another zombie grabbed Ryan and bit his neck and blood squirted on Jael. She screamed in horror.]

_**Jael**_: Ryan!!!!

_**Ryan**_: Aaaarrggh!!!! Go Jael!! Just…go!

_**Jael**_: No Ryan! Don't leave me alone!!!

_**Ryan:**_ Go!!!!!

[Ryan shoved the wrench into her hands and pushed her through the basement doorway. She stumbled back and fell down the stairs as Ryan slammed the door and locked it. Jael struggled back to her feet and heard her brother's screams. She cried. She didn't know what to do. What were they? Zombies? Then a thud on the door broke her thoughts. She knew they were coming for her next. She quickly put the wrench at the back of her pajama pants between the waistband. She grabbed a metal baseball bat and ran to the basement window. She climbed on top of the table and unlocked the window. She pushed it open to see if the coast was clear…..So far so good. She squeezed through and stood up. She looked around and became frightened at the sight of bloodshed and people screaming and running from these monsters…but she knew she needed to try to make it out to Virginia…even if she died trying. Puberty and pimples were the leats of her worries now.]


	3. Chapter 2

_**That Night, Elsewhere**_

[In a driveway next to a small house, music was heard playing. Leon worked on his car while listening to Disturbed. He grabbed a few tool and layed on the rollerboard and pulled himself under the car. He began to mess with a few things when he heard a scream outside his driveway. He paused. He rolled out from under his car and sat up. Then he heard moaning outside his garage door and rustling.]

_**Leon**_: What the hell….

[He grabbed his towel and wiped his face and arms. He dusted off his black t-shirt and jeans. He walked to the garage door.]

_**Leon**_: Who's there?

[No answer. Leon scratched his head and pushed the loose strands of hgair that hung over his face. Then he heard another moan. He scrunched his face.]

_**Leon**_: Stupid drunks…

[He opened the garage door and grabbed a crowbar. He saw a man standing outside the garage. He seemed lost and drunk.]  
_**Leon**_: Excuse me sir…can you please leave?

[There was no answer and Leon rolled his eyes. Then the man walked to Leon, stumbling and reaching his arms out at him. Leon took a few steps back.]

_**Leon**_: Hey, man…don't make me get physical…I'm serious…

[The man lunged at Leon and howled. Leon fell back, wrestling with the man. Then Leon realized the man's eyes were a milky white.]

Leon: Woah!! Get off!!!

[He pushed the man to the floor and quickly stood up. Then Leon saw anLeon jumped over the hood of his car and grabbed his keys. The man grabbed Leon's arm and tried to bite him.]

Leon: WHAT THE??!!?!?

[Leon bashed the man's head with the crowbar. Blood gushed out and Leon quickly jumped intpo his car, slamming the door. He locked the door as the woman tried to get in.]

_**Leon**_: What the hell are those things???? Freakin' zombies????

[The woman continued to try and get in. Leon quickly opened the door, smacking her back. She fell and he closed the door back and locked it again. He reached in the back of the car…he knew his uncle left it here…where was it? Then he felt the metal touch his skin. He pulled out a pistol from under the seat and rolled down the window. He shot the woman in her forhead and she fell back. He rolled up the window and sighed with relief. He wiped his forhead and looked out the were hordes of them attacking other people. Leon's eyes widened.]

_**Leon**_: I gotta get outta here!!!


End file.
